


Ninjara's Sexy Misadventures

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: But Spring and Min don't date each other, Fluff and Smut, Min Min is a trickster goddess, Multi, Ninjara dates Spring and Min, Ninjara is the bottom, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, good ol hetero sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: After coming home from a fun training session with Spring Man, Min Min wants a slice of ninja ass as well.





	Ninjara's Sexy Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I love a straight ship this much! 
> 
> I'll update the tags when I publish the next chapter.

Min Min noticed. She found it laughable that he was going to such lengths to hide it from her, but it still remained so obvious.

He was as stoic as ever, but his shifting eyes and evasion of all questions shone through the forced facade of normality. She sneered when he turned his back, and watched his ass as he walked away. She knew what it had been up to tonight. He had a limp, even as he struggled to hide it. This was ridiculous.

She didn't call him out on it. She gained far more gratification in letting him believe he was successfully keeping the truth from her. Not only was his performance amusing, but she was also perfectly bamboozling the bamboozeler.

It had been two hours since he got back to their apartment at the dead of the night. He didn't try to sneak in, knowing she would be awake. 

“I was training.”

She knew that wasn't a complete fib, as he would never outright lie to her. Hiding the whole truth was his only crime. Min Min guessed she knew his reason for secrecy. Embarrassment, his usual self preservation of dignity. She just needed the perfect moment to rip away the curtain to expose him.

It came after he had made himself some hot tea, and went to lay on the bed to read. He lowered himself carefully, and visibly winced when his rump met the mattress. Min Min caught it out of the corner of her eye, she huffed a soft laugh.

“Jeez Nin, did Spring Man rail you _that_ hard? You'll probably be sleeping standing up tonight.”

Ninjara stiffened, his stricken expression laughable. So Min Min laughed. She in fact laughed so hard she doubled over, noodles cradling her stomach as she guffawed. She had been holding it in for two entire hours. Ninjara sputtered indignantly as she had a ball, turning a hot red.

“Of _course_ not, Min Min! Good God!” Was the first intelligent statement the ninja could utter. Min Min wiped her teary eyes as she gasped for air, and grinned at her pouting boyfriend. He was actually pouting. Lip stuck out and cheeks all red, he looked like the classic bottom he was.

“Relax, it's not that big of a deal.” She snickered. Ninjara doubted the sincerity of that statement, considering her big deal reaction. He flinched slightly as she sat herself down by his side, the force of her impact making the bed creak.

“Wanna tell me what he did to you?”

Ninjara almost choked on air. He stared at her incredulously, and she looked back with a smile.

“No. I don't.”

He tried to refocus on his book as Min Min chuckled, making his ears turn red.

“Sure you do. You've been putting on a show ever since you walked through that door.” She placed her hand on his thigh, shuffling closer to him as she rubbed his leg slowly. “So tell me what made you limp in here.”

Ninjara swallowed, arousal ebbing in at her soft, intimate touches. Having been fucked into the next dimension by Spring Man, he didn't expect his libido to make a come back this night. His resolve cracked when he glanced to the cook to see her giant, spiraled green eyes half lidded, soft lips smiling mischievously at him. He put his book to the side.

“He… Well… We fucked.” He gulped.

Min Min laughed. “Really?! I wouldn't have guessed!” And laughed more when Ninjara groaned. She leaned in and ran her fingers through his hair, which he had let down before getting in bed. He sighed as her nails gently scratched over his scalp, bumping into his glasses strap and giving his hair a small tug, surprising the ninja and making him suppress a pleased noise.

“You know what I mean.”

Of course he did. Even though he liked being treated submissively, he still felt embarrassed to explain the details of how he got plowed. Min Min clearly saw his hesitance, and moved her hand further inwards. Her voice came out as a low, accented purr.

“I have to know baby… Tell me everything, so I can out do it all for you.” 

Ninjara let out a shaky breath as she finished her sentence with a teasing brush against his crotch with her deft fingers.

“A-ah… Right…” The ninja gulped as her hand moved upwards to rub at his chest. “So… We started off training…”

“Mhm…” Min Min hummed.

“And uh, so he wasn't really into it. He grabbed me but just kinda… Pulled me to him. And… Kissed me.”

“Romantic.” Min Min smiled.

Ninjara scoffed. “It would have been if he didn't shove his tongue down my throat on impact. I nearly bit it off.”

They both laughed softly at Spring Man’s lack of finesse, then went back to business.

“Well I knew what he wanted now, and…” He coughed. “We went to his room. We took off our gear and-”

“Don't skip any details, Nin Nin.” Min Min murmured in his ear, feeling the heat come back to his face.

“Okay um… He… Threw me down on the bed and kinda… Dove between my legs? H-he said how he loves the uh… The way my penis looks in my fighting pants…”

“Oh _god_ is that the truth.” Min Min groaned, giving a forceful grab to Ninjara’s half hard on, making him gasp out in surprise.

“ _Min!_ God do you want to hear this or not?!” Ninjara asked, face steaming.

Min Min grinned cheekily at him. “Of course I do, baby!”

_“Then keep it in your pants!”_ The blonde laughed at his lament. He was enjoying this more than she thought he was. 

“Yes of course. Please continue.” She said with an air of politeness, smothering her giggles.

“Right… Well after that he started… Blowing me through my pants. I wasn't wearing underwear… Because…” His voice faltered, “it chafes…”

“Sure.” Min Min agreed, subtly rubbing her thighs together. “How did it feel?”

His chains clanged as he rubbed his hand down his face. “Good… Spring is really good with his mouth… Which is good since he uses it non-stop.” He smiled slightly at Min Min’s chuckle. 

“And that’s when we took off our clothes.” He faltered a bit when Min Min started kissing his neck, but kept going. “He didn’t want to waste time, and got me prepared before going right at it.” He made an undignified noise when Min Min nipped his neck.

“I’m starting to feel the same way…” She growled lowly. Ninjara gulped unsurely. 

“Th-then… Do you want me to continue, or…?”

The Ramen Bomber laughed, and hoiked down his pants. He gasped at the sudden movement followed by the cold air on his erection, but moaned immediately after when Min Min wrapped a warm hand around his length and started stroking. 

“M-Min…” He groaned, and she chuckled softly, arranging herself to hovering on top of him, leaning down for a kiss. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist, chains clinking against each other, panting in her mouth as she sped up her pace. Shortly after he pulled away, giving her a warning look.

“Min Min, if you keep it up, I-I’ll-”

All of a sudden she was gone. Despite his cautionary advice he whined in displeasure, watching her incredulously as she got off the bed.

“Min Min! What-?”

“Shhh…” She hushed without facing him, and hooked her thumbs in the hem of her boxer briefs, sliding them down her legs. Ninjara looked her up and down as her ass and legs were fully revealed to him, and she kicked the clothing off. She looked over her shoulder, smile on her face.

“You’ve already comed tonight. It’s my turn now.”

She turned around, pulling off her t-shirt, soft tits stretching along with her arms. Now entirely bare, Ninjara raked his eyes over her toned frame, admiring her tight muscles. The body of a trained martial artist.

Min Min leaned over and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up. She pressed herself flush against him, slowly reaching up to pull his glasses off of his head and dropping them to the side, and projected herself upwards to whisper in his ear.

“On your knees.” 

He complied immediately, and the cook sat back down on the bed, knees pushed together. When Ninjara arranged himself in front of her, she slowly and languidly spread her legs, fully revealing her arousal.

“Get to it, babe.”

Ninjara immediately moved forward, placing his chilly hands on her warm thighs to ensure he had room to work, and lapped lovingly at her swollen clit. She immediately reacted, grabbing locks of his green hair while groaning.

“That’s it, Nin Nin…” She encouraged him by petting his hair, pushing some behind his ear and out of his face. He glanced up at her and kept eye contact while he ran his tongue slowly up her entire length. Min Min’s head rolled back with a pleased sound. Ninjara focussed on the task and moved one of his hands to rub at her entrance, finding two fingers slipped in with very little resistance what with how wet she was. She hummed in approval, and Ninjara thrusted and curled his fingers while his tongue licked and flicked and sucked. Min Min was soon shaking from his fast pace.

“Oh, God yes… Ah!” She lurched when the ninja nipped at the hood of her clit, electric shocks coursing through her nerves. “Do that again!”

Ninjara obeyed, and this time hung onto the flesh, before letting go and sucking her clit noisily. This, added with him stabbing at her g-spot with his fingers, caused her to cry out shrilly. Ninjara felt moisture gather around his chin, and he smiled. A job well done. He continued licking up her length as she shook with aftershocks, only ceasing when the tenseness in her muscles loosened, and she fell back against the bed.

_“Damn…”_ She breathed out, her eyes were closed and she was panting softly. She wearily opened her eyes when she felt movement, and was aware of Ninjara climbing on top of her. She played an irritated persona when he was positioned right above her.

“Oh? And what do _you_ want?”

Ninjara quirked a smile. Min Min had to make an over exaggerated scowl to hide her own grin.

“There’s a gorgeous ARMS fighter laying naked under me. I think you can figure out what I want.”

“You want some ramen tempura?”

Ninjara actually laughed, making Min Min smile goofily. Endorphins still coursed through her, and she was currently hit with how much she loved her boyfriend.

“If that’s a euphemism for intercourse, then yes.”

“Well, it wasn’t, but I guess we can do that too.” 

Ninjara made a noise of surprise when he was flipped over, chains clanging together as he tried to get a hold on something. He landed with a thump on his back, and realized the Ramen Bomber was now sitting with her snatch directly on his erect dick. She grinned at him and grinded down, making him groan. The feeling of her wetness slickening up his member was maddening. He was about to do something about it, but Min Min beat him to the chase.

“Get ready, Nin Nin.” She chuckled. Then her hand was surrounding him, pumping his length quickly, up and down. Up and down. He clutched her knees, bent right by his hips, when she leaned to the side to open the bedside drawer, refusing to relent with her other hand. She cursed when it was just out of reach, and let go of the ninja’s member to reach further. If she had her mask on, this wouldn’t be an issue. Whatever. When she managed to reach into the drawer, she pulled out a condom and quickly tore it open, swiftly rolling it over her boyfriend’s cock.

“No babies for us.” She stated.

“Thanks, Min. That really puts me in the mood.” 

The cook laughed, and winked down at him. “Doubt anything can put you out of the mood at this point.” Silently, he agreed with her.

With this said and done, she raised her hips up, and slid down on him. Both fighters groaned out in relief. He moved his hands up to grab her hips, and she pushed them away. 

“Above your head.”

He immediately moved his hands up to grab the headboard. She wanted to set the pace. She wanted to fuck him, not the other way around. He was happy to comply.

And fuck him she did. She bounced like her life depended on it, hands positioned his his stomach for balance. She would speed up, slow down, pull completely off and rub against him, plunge all the way down and rock back and forth, she never stopped moving. Ninjara found it increasingly more difficult to hold onto the bed, all he wanted was to grab those wide hips and help in impaling her, but knew she wouldn’t let him. All he could do was thrust upwards and whine and groan and moan and call out her name like a mantra.

She clenched her muscles and bounced three times in rapid succession, and Ninjara could feel his peak approaching quickly. He clenched his teeth and tossed his head back, gasping out a desperate _“Min Min!”_

“It’s okay, Nin Nin…” She cooed, continuing her assault. He cried out and came with an arched back as Min Min kept riding him, until her thighs shook with her second orgasm. Their faces were turned towards the heavens, both slowly regathering their senses when the white fire cleared out from behind their eyelids. When Min Min slowly looked down, she was pleased to see the blissed out expression on Ninjara’s usually stoic face. She bent down and kissed him lovingly. He eventually reciprocated, and they kissed languidly, all of the previous energy lost. They kissed like they had no where else in the world to be, and they didn’t.

When they eventually did stop, they didn’t pull away. They kept a hair breadth from each other’s faces, gazing into each other’s spiraled eyes. Min Min broke the comfortable silence.

“Was I better than Spring?”

Ninjara groaned out loud and shoved her off of him, making her laugh. “Min, can’t you just let things be nice?”

“What?” She questioned between giggles. “It’s a genuine question!” She grinned cheekily at him. “You know how insecure I am.”

One time, _one fucking time,_ did Ninjara express concern over how she felt about him being in two relationships at once, and she lords it over him at every single opportunity. He just wanted to be a good boyfriend! Listen to her worries! Make sure no situation made her uncomfortable! And she just makes fun of him! 

“Yes, you’re a mess.” Ninjara sighed in exasperation. This just served to fan the flames as Min Min laughed louder. 

Ninjara wasn’t really annoyed. He felt good. He loved hearing her laugh, even at his own expense. When she nuzzled into his side to kiss him and jokingly whisper about him being the mess, he was hit with the impact of just how much he loved his girlfriend. 

They enjoyed pillow talk and banter, until Ninjara felt so uncomfortable he had to deal with the condom. He removed and tied it, and threw it into the trash can on the other side of the room.

“Whoa!” Min Min cried, “Dunked it!”

Ninjara smiled, rolling his eyes. “I’ve had a lot of practice, tossing you in the basket so many times.”

Min Min pretended to be appalled. “Oh, yeah! Because you cheat with all of your jumping and poofing!”

“Whatever works. Min Min belongs in the bin bin.”

Min Min was prepared to make a smart remark, but was caught so off guard with this statement she broke off into loud laughter. She threw herself backwards on the bed, barking out her mirth. 

“I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” She claimed when she had calmed down. Ninjara laid back as well, grin evident on his face. Min Min rolled onto her side, reached down to untangle the covers from the sheets, and pulled them over the two of them. Once they were situated and properly tucked in, Min Min snaked her noodle arm over her boyfriend’s torso, pulling them closer together.

“Bet you’re really tired now, huh?” Min Min hummed softly. Ninjara made a soft noise in return, eyes closed as he also put an arm around the cook, cuddling into her properly. Min Min chuckled softly. It was four in the morning, and they said their final farewells before slipping into a pleasant sleep.

“G’night, Nin Nin.”

“Night, Min Min.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be a prequel to this chapter, if you catch my drift. Wink wink.


End file.
